Let Me Kiss You Hard In The Pouring Rain
I was walking down the path in the German rain, heading towards the Bayern Munich match. Bayern shirt soaked through - with his name on it, Neuer - my hair plastered to my face, so sodden with the rain that it made the two-toned brown appear black. I had been an idiot to not bring an umbrella - but, of course, I don't listen to anyone. "Hey. You look a little wet there," a voice says behind me, laughing. I turn round to see him. Manu, my boyfriend, goalkeeper for Bayern. He sweeps my hair behind me, tying it in a Tris Prior style ponytail. "There you go, you little Divergnerd," He laughs. I shoot a playful glare at him - he knows I don't mean it, and within three seconds, I'm laughing too. "A little wet?" I laugh. "Now, that's the understatement of the year, Manuel Neuer, and don't you know it! Will the match even still be on? I will be very displeased if I got this wet and it's - oh, screw it, I can't act professional! Please,please,please tell me the match is on! Bundesliga is way more interesting than the Premier League!" "Oh, my English lady," he says, scooping me up. "I would play for you even if the match was cancelled, I wouldn't care. I promised you a show and you'll get one - if I have to become Manuel Neuer the mud statue to do it - then put me in the museum of mud statues later, please. Danke!" He gently brushes a piece of my fringe from my eyes - my heart fluttering at his every touch. "Please don't be Manuel Neuer the mud statue," I say, smiling up at his face, touching it with my index finger. "I want you to be Manu, love of my life...the sweeper-keeper...the only one who can pick me up like I'm a rag doll. I don't care what others say about you, Manu - I wouldn't care what the chancellor said about you. You'll always be my hero." "Lilly...you'll always be my heroine, too? Okay? You might not be a supermodel, or a genius, or much out of the ordinary, but you're the person I love..." He bends down, taking my face in his hands ever so carefully. "Come and take a walk on the wild side..." The grin spreads on my face. "Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain..." Before I can continue, he puts his finger to my lips. He wants to talk, apparently. "Would you mind...if I said yes?" He asks quietly, placing me down, watching that I don't fall, slightly red in the face, his eyes still so deep, craving for the answer he wants to be given - and I have no plans to disappoint him. "Manu...I would hate for you to say no." I reply, fitting my lips to his softly, as we share a passionate kiss, or arms winding around each other gently. I am falling into a state of deep bliss...I could stay here forever, be frozen in this moment. I realise how badly I wish that were true. When we finally break the kiss, I whisper quietly into his ear. "I love you, Manu. Game on, hmm?" "Game on, Lilly." As we reach the stadium, he sits me down in the VIP station. Right behind the goal, where I will see him every minute. "You'll hear me cheering for you, Manu," I promise as he goes to change into his football gear, the roof closing over the stadium. "And by the way, Lilly. I love you too."